THIS INVENTION relates to a centrifugation device comprising a combined sample chamber and slide holder adapted to be mounted, with a microscope slide, in a centrifuge in a predetermined position, after placing, in the sample chamber, a fluid biological sample containing cells, the device being so-arranged that when the centrifuge is operated, a thin layer—ideally a monolayer of cells is deposited from the fluid onto a predetermined deposition area on the glass microscope slide. Such a centrifugation device is herein referred to as being “of the kind specified”.
Various forms of centrifugation device of the kind specified have been known in the past. Examples of such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,710; 4,696,743; 4,853,188 and 4,874,582 and European Patents Nos. 0184374 and 0047840. Some examples have been reusable, that is to say it was possible and intended that after the device had been used to deposit cells from a fluid sample onto a first microscope slide, and the slide removed, the device could be cleaned, a fresh slide fitted, a fresh fluid sample placed in the sample chamber and the device again placed into the centrifuge and so on indefinitely. In these arrangements the slide is, of course retained by a releasable and re-attachable clip of some description. Some later centrifugation devices of the kind specified were of the single-use type, that is to say they were designed in such a way that they could not, or could not conveniently, be used more than once, thereby avoiding contamination problems resulting from improper cleaning procedures between uses. In view of their inevitably disposable nature, devices of the latter character have generally been largely of plastics in order to minimise production costs.